A Cat! Cupid! And a Boy?
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: A Halloween costume ball is supposed to be fun, right? But having a murderer around can make the ball anything but fun. Will everyone come together to find the murderer? Or will Ciel and Alois be at each others throats? But then main thing I'm wondering is: what will everyone's costumes be?
1. Costume Ball

**This is my first Black Butler story so I hope you like. I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. Hopefully this is for halloween, however I'm on holiday during halloween and can't update.**

**A Cat! Cupid! And A Boy?**

**Chapter 1 - Costume Ball**

"Master, a letter has arrived from the Trancy Household." Sebastian greeted his lord while placing his breakfast in front of him.

Ciel looked up from the morning newspaper and took the letter from his butler, "Thank you, Sebastian. Now, I wonder what that blithering idiot Trancy wants this time."

He opened the letter and slowly started to read:

_Dear Earl Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I, Alois Trancy, would like apologise on behalf of everyone in the Trancy household for all of the trouble that we have cause you over the last four years. _

_To make it up to you and start a clean slate, I would like to invite you to a Halloween Costume Ball that I am hosting on Thursday the 31th at 6pm - 12am. _

_The ball is being held for all of the prestigious families that England has to offer, there will be many people there that you and I won't know and most of them will be important adults, and I was hoping that you and your household would be able to attend, so that there is someone else my age there. _

_Please let me know your decision as soon as possible._

_Earl Alois Trancy_

Ciel noticed that Alois had taken the time to write the invite himself in his twirly handwriting, and had not got Claude to do it for him. Ciel placed the invitation in front of him and smirked. _'It seems like Alois really wants me to come, not only that but it seems like a great chance to expand the Funtom company branch.'_

"My Lord," Sebastian bowed, "What would you like me to do about Trancy's letter?"

Ciel continued to smile as he leaned back in his chair, "Nothing; I think I will take pity on him this time. Sebastian, clear my day on thursday, I am going to Alois's ball and I want time to think about what I am going to do."

"Master is that a good idea? On friday you have a meeting with the head of the Rayne family, and I doubt that she would be happy that you cancelled on her." He gave Ciel a stare with his crimson eyes; he only wanted the best for his master and for him not to get into trouble.

"Yes I know, but I am your master and you must obey my choices, no matter if you think if they are good or bad. Now leave. I have some business to attend to." He looked back down to all of his paperwork.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian gave demonic smile before bowing and walking out the room, lightly shutting the door.

Yet, Ciel didn't go back to his paperwork. He stood up turing to the window that overlooked his garden, he saw that Finny was in the garden picking red and blue roses. The head of the Phantomhives spoke to himself, "Trancy, Trancy, Trancy. I wonder what's going through your mind."

Ciel stretched backward hearing his back crack as he did so. He started to wonder about what he should wear, he thought about his trusty pirate outfit. But it seemed to be a bit old and not to mention small. Well, he was 16 now, he had last worn it when he was 12. In the last four years Ciel had grown almost a foot, making him 5'9 and also only one inch shorted than Alois, he had also gain more muscle and looked much more mature.

Ciel brushed his dark blue-black hair out of his uncovered eye with his right hand, placing his left on his hip. There was a sudden knock at his study door. Ciel turned back around, placing his hands behind his back.

"Come in." He said straight faced.

May-Rin suddenly bounced into the room, "Master! Sebastian told me to call the head of the Rayne family so I did, yes I did. And she told me to tell you to 'Sod off you bastard; no one cancels a meeting with me', yes she did."

Ciel sighed with a slight smirk on his face - he knew Lady Rayne's reaction would be something like that, "Did she say anything else May-Rin?"

"No, she just slammed the phone down, yes she did."

Ciel sat down sighing to himself, "Looks like I have another thing to sort out. I'll call her later in the week."

May-Rin turned and started walking out off the room.

"Oh, May-Rin?"

"Yes, Master." She turned back and pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"I want you to do a favour for me. Would you make me a costume for a ball I am going to on thursday?"

"A costume?"

"Yes. However there are a few exceptions to what I want. It must not be a pirate outfit, it must not be a girl's dress, and most importantly it must not be that stupid bald man outfit that you tried to get me to wear at the last costume ball we went to. So have some fun, make something that would suit me. But I will only say this once: nothing stupid." Ciel looked at the surprised May-Rin, "Also this is your top priority. So if Sebastian asks you do something else, say no and say that his master said that he can't intervene with you."

May-Rin didn't know what to say, she just stood there dumbfounded, had Lord Phantomhive really asked her to do such an important job?

"Why are you just standing there?" Ciel yelled, "Go. Start now!"

"Yes sir!" The maid saluted before running out of the room.

After a second of just sitting there Ciel finally turned back to his work. He picked up the newspaper and read the biggest headline, **'JUDGEMENT ON PRIESTS' **Ciel frowned. He quickly turned to the page with the story on and he started to read:

**'This is the third murder in the last month. So far three priests have died the same way: internal bleeding cause by an unknown source. Nobody knows what has caused it the only thing that is known is that they were all killed by the same person. There has been no witnesses to any of the murders worrying the churches around England. Neither of the priest knew each other, or had done anything to hurt anyone. The only question is: Which priest will be next?'**

Ciel looked next to the main paragraph, a picture of each priest was there. Ciel didn't have time to sort out murders right now, so he was hoping that he didn't get any letters for the Queen. Ciel threw the paper across the room; he had better things to do than read what was going on around the country. For starters he had to call the head of the Rayne family again.

The Rayne family were extremely powerful and wealthy, not only this but Lady Rayne rarely went out in public. The reason to this was because she was also related to the royal family, nearly every business owner wanted to make a deal with her. But she only make deals with the best of the best. Ciel was going to ask the head, Lady Blair Rayne, if there families would be able to come to an agreement with work. Yet, once again Ciel had better things to do.

For some reason Ciel was looking forward to Alois's ball. The blonde had grown more friendly towards Ciel, trying less and less to kill him. The real reason why Ciel wanted to go to the Trancy household was because he felt like something was going to happen.

Something bad.

And when Ciel ever got that feeling it was never good.

**Chapter over, update will be after my holiday and before I forget, happy HALLOWEEN!**

**Please review :)**


	2. A Costume For Ciel

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji**

**A Cat! Cupid! And A Boy?**

**Chapter 2 - A Costume For Ciel**

* * *

Ciel pulled the phone away from his ear, pulling a face. Lady Blair Rayne was screaming her head off at him: "You bastard! How dare you bloody cancel our meeting?!" Though all of her shouting and bad-mouthing her voice still sounded young and sweet, which made Ciel want to know how old she was.

"Lady Rayne, I apologise but I have a prior engagement." Ciel was sitting as his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"I don't care!" She growled, "What is your engagement?"

Ciel sighed, "I've been invited to a ball."

There was silence for a few seconds before her voice came again, but this time it was slightly more agitated, "By who?"

"Lord Alois Trancy."

She fell silent again, Ciel was trying to put his finger on what she was thinking. He heard a small laugh, "Thank you Lord Phantomhive, I hope we can talk soon."

The line went dead, Ciel dropped the phone and leaned back into his chair. 'What is that women up to?' Ciel thought to himself.

"Master," Sebastian walked into the room, a silver tray balancing on the fingertips of his left hand, "I have brought you're afternoon tea. Today we have Earl Grey and a slice of peach tart with whipped cream."

"Thank you, Sebastian."

The demon smiled at his master, "Lord Trancy's ball is tomorrow. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes." Ciel started to sip his tea, sighing at the flavour that he enjoyed. After a few seconds he spoke again, "Sebastian, you are going to the ball as well. Get a costume ready."

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian smiled, placing a hand over his chest with a bow. The butler left the room, lightly shutting the door behind him. He stifled a laugh before proceeding to his daily chores. As he stalked towards the kitchen he passed a room that had the door open, looking in he noticed that May-Rin was sitting next to the window sewing something together. Happily humming a tune as she sew.

The butler walked into the room while May-Rin jumped in shock, "Sebastian!"

"May-Rin, what on earth are you doing?"

May-Rin's face flushed, "The young master asked me to make him a costume."

"Oh, really?" Sebastian was surprised by his master's order, but he smiled.

"Yes he did!" She held up the costume, "Isn't it super adorable?"

Sebastian grinned, "That is positively divine!"

"I know!" May-Rin beamed a smile and turned pink in the cheeks; she was happy that she got a praise from Sebastian.

"Well, I leave you to do this." Sebastian smiled again before walking out of the room. Once again he started to head towards the kitchen. As he got closer to the kitchen the butler started to hear manic laughter. Sebastian sighed, pushing open the door, his eyes came into contact with Bard. He gave the chef a disappointing look; Bard was holding a blow torch to a leg of lamb.

"Oh hey, Sebastian." Bard turned the blow torch off and gave a sheepish look.

"How many times have I told you Bard? No using a blow torch to cook food!" Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as he frowned.

"Sorry, it's just a force of habit. I can't help what I do." Bard rubbed the back of his head before walking out of the kitchen to put the dangerous machine away.

"I can't take much more of this..." The demon pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to force his growing headache back into hibernation. Sebastian sighed, tomorrow was going to be one hell of day. Yet he couldn't think about that at the moment; he still had too much work to, he couldn't help but think about the different costumes that people would wear. Sebastian himself would also have to wear a costume. Without even realizing it he drifted off into his own little world, thinking about a costume that he could wear. It was very odd that Sebastian actually cared about what he should wear, but the more and more he thought about it, the more he seemed to smile. After a good few minutes he finally came to one conclusion: why not have a bit of fun at this ball?

Now that it was decided, he had the perfect costume. The butler grinned to himself, he was looking forward to the costume ball. The afternoon sky soon started to turn a dark orange and pink. All the servants in the Phantomhive household were getting ready for the party. May-Rin had managed to finish Ciel's costume and was walking towards his study to give it to him. She passed all the other servants, grinning at each one. Once she came to her master's door she knocked.

"Come in." Ciel's low voice could only just be heard through the heavy wooden doors.

May-Rin gulped as she walked in, holding the costume behind her back, she hoped Ciel would like it. She let out a breath, "Master, I have your costume."

Ciel smiled, "Very good. Bring it here and show me."

The maid walked closer to the giant desk that sat in front of the window. Ciel sat behind the desk, elbows leaning on the mahogany surface. May-Rin brought her hands forward, placing the costume in front of her master. Ciel looked at the costume. Silence filled the room. Ciel could feel Sebastian's smile piercing his back from where he stood.

"Please leave May-Rin. Thank you for the lovely job you've done." Ciel smiled, dismissing her. As soon as May-Rin had left shutting the door Ciel jumped out of his seat and turned to Sebastian, "What the heck is that?!"

"Your costume my lord." The butler smirked.

Ciel had no idea what to say, "It's... it's..."

"_Purrrfect_ for you my lord." Sebastian finished the sentence while rolling his r.

"Shut up!"

But Sebastian only smiled at his young master. Ciel didn't know what to do, he couldn't send the costume back and he also couldn't be late for Trancy's ball. Why was his life such a dilemma?

"Master, I believe that the best thing for you to do is wear the costume. One because you did ask May-Rin to make it for you and two because you will look absolutely adorable in it.

"That's not the point, Sebastian." Ciel moaned, slumping into his chair.

"What is the point then?" The butler questioned.

"The point is it's going to be embarrassing to wear that!"

Sebastian looked at the black and dark blue material lying on his masters desk; May-Rin had done an excellent job. Sebastian smirked again, "Master, can I make a suggestion?"

"What?" Ciel said with no effort, he had his head leaning on his hand while his elbow leant on the arm of the large chair.

The butler rubbed his chin, "Well maybe you should try it on? Just incase you do like it."

"Huh?" Ciel's eyes widened.

"Well, May-Rin did take all her time and effort into making it for you. You should at least try it on."

There was no way that Ciel could win against Sebastian. His butler did have a good point, trying it on may change his mind about the costume. After half an hour of squabbling and yelling, Ciel finally managed to get the costume on. The baggy black trouser draped one the floor, half converting his steel capped boots, not only that but a long black tail was also attached. The top was dark blue and a black scarf was wrapped lightly around his neck, black cat ears also sat on the top of his head and whiskers were drawn on his face with eyeliner.

Sebastian gave his master a look, Ciel turned red in embarrassment, "I'm still thinking about changing it!"

The butler smiled, putting a hand across his chest and bowing.

* * *

**Happy New Year! Enjoy this update, sorry it's late but hey it's been updated!**


End file.
